


no one told me mermaids could be cute

by Bitway



Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [10]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Love at First Sight, team handsome are pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Imagine stumbling upon a rare kind of treasure only to watch it swim away.AUgust Day 10 - Pirates AU
Relationships: Katsuragi Kamui/Sendou Emi
Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860877
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: AUgust 2020





	no one told me mermaids could be cute

"I'm not a little kid anymore! He doesn't have to keep treating me like one!"

Kamui shouts as he stomps across the beach. He kicks at a rock over and over. Only stopping when he had kicked it too hard and had lost it to the ocean. It wasn't a big loss, but it didn't help his frustration settle down. The boy let out a huff before shoving his hands into his worn out pants.

He wanted to be like the others of the Handsome crew. Being able to fully explore the island to find treasure was just a small part of his dream, but one he was so close to achieving. It was one step that he needed to take to becoming an actual pirate.

Instead, he was given the mission to 'scout' the island which really just translated to stay by the ship and don't go out too far. Okay, he knew it was a little more than that. He would be one of the first to defend their ship against any other pirates who had their eye on the treasure, but when did that ever happen?

"Never! Ever! As if anyone would dare to mess with Gouki and his crew."

Kamui crosses his arms and huffs. He wanted to prove himself worthy of traversing into danger. But how? He places his hands on his hips, one of them brushes against the sheath of his sword. An idea sparks into his mind. The boy pulls out the blade and holds it up to an invisible enemy.

"If I can improve my swordsmanship, then he'll definitely have to let me tag along."

His confidence falls when he remembers how he was an even match for Nagisa. He should be able to beat someone like her. For acting like the princess of the ship, she lived up to being as strong as her older brother, which proved to be difficult when trying to beat her in a match.

"There has to be some way to show him that I'm pirate enough."

He forces the blade down into the sand before sighing. He was running out of ideas. The only thing he could think of was to find something so amazing on his own that Gouki would have to let him do more than just lame scouting missions.

"If only it was that easy…" He mutters.

Kamui lets his back rest against some rock, eyes gazing out to the ocean. He catches something moving at the corner of his eye, causing him to turn his head. What looked to be a fish was flailing in shallow water. A little weird, he thinks, considering he hadn't seen such a pink looking fish's tail before.

Pushing himself off the rock, he makes his way over to the fish. As he does, he notices that something is a little…off. The tail was a little too big for a normal fish and flailing oddly. It would stop before continuing. If a fish stopped flopping around, that would be its end, wouldn't it?

Kamui steps closer and closer, finally peering behind the large rock that was hiding the rest of the fish. He let out a gasp when he finally saw it.

"A-A mermaid?!"

Lying before him in a shallow pool was none other than a creature of the sea. A mermaid with bright pink scales glittering in the sunlight. Most of her body was concealed underneath the water, what he could see was just above her chest. The human half had fair skin, short and youthful orange hair with eyes as blue as the ocean.

She was more beautiful than any treasure he'd ever seen before in his entire life. It was impossible for him to take his eyes off her.

"W-Wow…she's so cute…" He breathed out. His chest was racing, and he was already imagining having a mermaid for a bride.

Wait.

Wasn't he supposed to be doing something?

The boy shook his head to snap himself out of his wandering thoughts. Right. He was scouting and had stumbled upon a really, really cute mermaid. Who looked…hurt. Scared. Tired.

_'Oh no, did I do something to hurt her?!'_

Kamui panicked before noticing how she hadn't moved. No swimming away from a human or anything. And that's when he noticed a rather large rock sticking up from the water.

"You're stuck! Here, I'll help you out!"

Kamui was quick to run into the shallow pool, ignoring the fact that he would have to deal with soggy boots and pants later. Right now, he had to help this mermaid.

"Come on you stupid rock, move!" He shouted as he used all his might to push this rock. Every time it felt like he was making it move, the waves seemed to push it back into place.

_'If only I was stronger…no! I am strong enough to do this! I can save her- I will!'_

With determination running through his veins, Kamui uses all his might to push that damned rock. It moves. The waves try to push it back in place, but he doesn't let it. He will not let the ocean win.

Suddenly, the rock doesn't feel so heavy. It's pushed and lands on its side, falling into the water. The mermaid is free.

Kamui jumps back, allowing more room for her. The first thing she does is lift her tail, swish it back and forth. She flinches and puts a hand to her side.

"Are you…all right miss?"

The mermaid opens her mouth before shutting it. She bites at her lip before turning to the shallow path of water leading to the ocean. After dipping her head underneath the water, she's gone in the blink of an eye.

"Wait! Come back!"

Kamui takes a step forward into the water and nearly trips. When he looks to the ocean to see if he could find any sign of her…there's none. He sighs and lets himself rest on the rock he had moved, not caring if the rest of his body was getting drenched at this point.

"Wonder what she was doing way out here? I thought mermaids were only found in the deeper part of the seas…"

The thought of how dangerous they were to any sailor doesn't cross his mind. While she could have taken him with her to the ocean, what really mattered was that she was free and unharmed. Or at least Kamui hoped she was.

"Wish I could see her again before I have to go."

And it was about time he got back to the ship. For once, he wasn't as eager as he was to return. He wanted to stare out at the sea and hope for another sign of her. Just to make sure she was okay.

"Kamui! Where are you? Kamui!"

_'Great. Sounds like Nagisa.'_

"Over here! No need to shout for me!"

Kamui pushes himself off the rock and out of the pool. His gaze lingers once more on the sea before having to deal with his soggy clothes and his crewmate.

As he reunites with the captain's little sister, a pink tail splashes in the distance.


End file.
